


Hold On To Your Heart ('Cause I'm Coming To Take You)

by queenofourhearts



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Post Season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:52:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofourhearts/pseuds/queenofourhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had this idea stuck in my head for a while. And then half-finished on my computer for a while... It takes place after the season 4 finale. This is my very first time trying my hand at writing smut, so be gentle with me lol!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On To Your Heart ('Cause I'm Coming To Take You)

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the song Hardest of Hearts by Florence+The Machine (a song that is so perfect for Regina and now Dark!Swan too).

Regina sighs as she shifts positions once again, kicking off the thin cotton sheet. It has been weeks since she got a good night’s sleep and the tossing and turning every night is getting real old. When she does manage a couple of hours of sleep however, her dreams are filled with darkness and daggers and long, blonde hair.

 

The dagger in question is locked away in the study safe, since everyone agreed it would be best if Regina held on to it. Even the Charmings and the one-handed wonder could see, after some persuasion, that the former queen was their best bet in keeping the dagger safe from anyone wanting to control the new Dark One, or the Dark One herself if it ever came to that. She had put it in the safe that same night and hadn’t moved it since. They had all tried summoning Emma with it after she disappeared and nothing had happened. The Savior was gone and there was no knowing where she was.

 

Since then however, the blonde had popped up a couple of times as it turned out. She had been to see her parents and Henry as well as talked to Hook, which much to Regina’s joy, had ended with Emma dumping that sorry excuse for a pirate. But as happy as Regina had been with the pirate being gone from Emma’s, and thereby also Henry’s, life, she’d wondered why the Sheriff hadn’t been to see her.

 

That changed, rather abruptly, one night when the Mayor had just sat down in her study, a glass of whiskey resting on the small table beside the couch. She leaned her head back to rest against the back of the couch and closed her eyes, having had a long day, the amber liquid burning its way down her throat deliciously. Another day of not finding any clues as to how to separate the Dark One from Emma. Another night spent in loneliness, Henry spending the night at his grandparents so that Regina could focus on her books.

 

Knitting her brows in frustration over not getting anywhere, she had suddenly felt the couch dip down beside her and she had opened her eyes, only to be met with that sage green that had been haunting her dreams. The Mayor had tried to speak, but the blonde had silenced her with a slender finger on her lips. A finger so soft and so careful, Regina had felt her heart beating faster just by that small touch. Emma in turn had slowly leaned in towards her and whispered a simple “I miss you”. As she continued to move closer, her whole hand now carefully cupping the brunette’s cheek, Regina’s breath had caught in her throat and she had felt an undeniable surge of want coursing through her body. 

 

Suddenly Emma’s lips had pressed against her own, moving softly and slowly, as if to give her a chance to move away. She didn’t. Instead she had let out a quiet whimper and pressed harder into the blonde Sheriff’s lips, leaning her whole body into the Savior. Then suddenly, she was alone yet again, the air chilling her now wet lips and cheeks, as tears had started a slow descent down her face. Emma was gone again.

 

The brunette sighs again, rolling over on her back and staring at the ceiling. The kiss had happened a couple of weeks ago and since then there had been no sign of the blonde. Regina worries that the darkness has gotten the best of the Savior’s light magic and turned her completely. They need to find a way to separate Emma from that damn dagger, and not sleeping is not going to help. She gets why it is difficult to relax though, with Emma being the Dark One and realizing that her happy ending was not the blonde thief she had thought it would be. Rolling her eyes she pushes the thought of the outlaw out of her mind, he had after all done nothing to earn the privilege of being in her thoughts, she reasons.

 

Now the Sheriff on the other hand… Having had a lot of time to think on their relationship during the previous weeks, Regina had realized how much the blonde with the emerald eyes really meant to her. How much the Savior, her savior really, had given up for her sake and not just sacrificing herself to the darkness but long before that as well. She had had time to reminisce on every glance, every tentative touch, every unfinished sentence and that kiss that left her body burning.

 

Letting a small smile play on her lips, Regina closes her eyes and the image of Emma Swan immediately appears. Her golden hair and glittering eyes so full of emotions that she never allowed to be spoken out loud. Her strong, toned arms and those gentle hands. If she focuses she can almost feel them on her, as she lets her own hands roam her shoulders, clavicles and chest.

 

The side of her left hand brushes against a nipple and the Mayor lets out a shaky breath, the slight touch instantly hardening the small bud and sending a shockwave of pleasure through her body. The other hand is slowly travelling over her toned stomach, fingers gently stroking the tanned skin on their way down towards the hem of her white lace panties. 

 

Her breaths grow heavier as her fingers pass the barrier of lace and over the patch of dark curls. Stroking lightly along her outer lips she can already feel her own wetness, the result of the thoughts of the Saviors hands on her skin. As a finger dips deeper into velvety warmth, Regina cannot help but let out a small moan at the thought of that one finger belonging to the blonde. “Oh, Emma.”

 

“Fuck…”

 

The brunette startles at the low voice flowing through the room, quickly removing her hand and pulling the soft sheet up to cover her body. By the window stands a figure, lithe but strong, long hair cascading over defined shoulders and green eyes staring right into brown ones. 

 

“Emma?!”

 

The blonde chuckles dryly. “You called, Your Majesty.”

 

Regina feels the heat in her cheeks growing even hotter at that, but she cannot tear her eyes away from the Sheriff. Maybe she will disappear again and Regina feels a strong need to memorize every bit of her body before it happens.

 

“Wh… what? I didn’t call for you. Not now.” The brunette sits up, leaning against the headboard and realizing had been thinking about the blonde just now though, kind of…intensely. She clears her throat and changes the subject, “Where have you been? You have not been to see Henry or your parents for weeks.” _Or me._

 

As she has been speaking, Emma has moved closer to the bed. She looks okay, Regina thinks to herself, normal even. No sparkly skin or serpent eyes, just silky softness as always and eyes boring into Regina’s own. 

 

“Well… I don’t really know what to tell you Regina. I haven’t figured it all out myself just yet. All I know is, I felt you calling for me and not just with your voice. It was like… I could feel you, inside, pulling me here. And now here I am.”

 

Emma climbs onto the bed, sitting on her knees at the very end. She is wearing one of her usual white tanks, but instead of jeans, she is wearing black leather pants. Regina feels her arousal spark anew as she breaks eye contact to roam her eyes over the Savior. The Savior, who is currently sitting on her bed, apparently not wearing a bra under that very tight tank top.

 

“Here you are,” she manages to get out, voice strained and husky as she battles with keeping her breath steady and her eyes above Emma’s neck. “How are you?”

 

“That depends. Generally, confused and…angry I guess. I don’t know…” Emma shrugs and looks down at the bed. Regina’s heart clenches at the sad tone of her voice. That changes however, when the Savior’s eyes lift off of the bed and rake over the sheet covering the Mayor’s almost naked form and finally reconnects with hers. 

 

“Right now though,” she continues, “I’m feeling… a lot of things. Anger and confusion not among them.” The blonde’s voice is lower now as she smirks and starts to slowly crawl up the length of the bed, hands and knees on either side of Regina’s legs. As she gets closer, the brunette can see that the usually vibrant green eyes are now a much darker shade and the pupils are growing bigger. _She likes what she sees_ , Regina thinks. She feels vulnerable under the blonde’s gaze, but yet somehow safe. Like this is where she is supposed to be, with Emma.

 

The Sheriff is so close Regina can feel her breath caressing her own lips, but she stops and sits up, straddling Regina’s thighs. The brunette can’t help but let her gaze travel down the Savior’s body yet again, her arousal almost hitting a point of pain when she sees the blonde’s nipples straining against the fabric of her tank.

 

As if Emma could sense her thoughts, she smirks and leans in.

 

“I’ve tried to figure this whole Dark One thing out during these past few weeks, but I have to confess something,” she husks into chocolate tresses. “I’ve thought of nothing else but you, not since that kiss. And I meant what I said, Regina. I do miss you, more than I ever thought possible.”

 

The words send shivers down the Mayor’s spine and as she meets Emma’s eyes she knows that in this very moment there is nothing more she wants than those pink lips on her own and those strong hands on her skin. She is all but panting with want, pretty sure that her eyes are nothing more than ink black pools of pure desire for the Savior.

 

Emma sits back slowly bringing her hand up to rest against the part of the sheet covering the brunette’s slender midsection, earning a small gasp. Grabbing the sheet, she starts to slowly pull it down. Resisting a little at first, out of reflex, Regina knows that there is no use trying to resist, she want this too much, wants Emma too much. 

 

As the soft sheet runs against hot skin, she can’t help but to clench her thighs, trying to relieve at least some of the pressure. The move does not go unnoticed, Emma’s cheeks coloring and her eyes are nearly as dark as Regina’s at this point. Following the hem of the sheet as it uncovers more and more skin, so soft, so inviting, she suddenly stops pulling at the sheet, looking up at Regina’s beautiful eyes once more. 

 

The brunette sees the question written in the Savior’s eyes and offers a small nod of consent, on the verge of tears at the small gesture. Even now, even with the Dark One running through her veins, Emma cares about her, wants her to feel safe and in control, and in that very moment it means the world to Regina. She places her hand gently over the blonde’s, encouraging her to continue.

 

Cold air suddenly hits her nipples, causing them to harden even more; she tries to silence a moan making it come out strangled and hoarse. All of a sudden Emma’s lips are on Regina’s, hungry and insistent. Tongues meet in a heated dance and explore each other for a moment, before the blonde breaks away to kiss her way down the Mayor’s neck.

 

Regina closes her eyes, seeing stars when the Sheriff nips at her pulse point, biting down only to gently sweep her tongue over the bite a moment later. She runs her fingers through long, blonde locks, holding the other woman close and letting one hand caress down a sculpted back to find soft skin where the tank top has ridden up slightly. The milky skin is warm under the pads of her fingers and she wants more, wants everything the blonde has to offer and wants to give all of herself in return.

 

The blonde continues to explore the Mayor’s neck, tasting of sunshine and something indescribable that can only be Regina, one hand still clasping the sheet under her breasts, the other running up and down the soft curves of the brunette’s body. She can’t believe this is happening, but she knows that this is all her, what she wants. The darkness seems distant, like a thought about to be forgotten, for the first time since she had taken it in to save Regina. Her body is thrumming with pent up desire, her skin burning under the exploration of the former Queen’s fingers along the small of her back.

 

“Emma,” Regina husks into the blonde’s ear. “I need you, more, please Emma…”

 

The blonde answers with a veritable growl and lowers her mouth, latching on to a straining nipple, letting her tongue swirl it a few times before sucking hard, earning a load moan in response. Regina is breathless, cupping the Savior’s neck to pull her impossibly closer, and arching her back at the delicious feeling of her hot mouth on sensitive skin. She is pulling at the hem of the blonde’s tank now, desperate to see her, to feel her, to taste her skin. Emma swiftly lets go of the nipple to sit up and tear the flimsy top off and throws it over her shoulder. 

 

As she dips down to continue her ministrations on Regina’s other nipple, giving it the same attention as the first, she starts moving the sheet down yet again. Releasing the now swollen and sensitive nipple with a pop, she starts kissing every inch of newly exposed skin, laving her tongue across the brunettes stomach and letting her other hand come up to caress a supple breast.

 

The sheet reaches the hem of Regina’s panties at the same time as Emma dips the tip of her tongue in her bellybutton, and when she pulls the sheet to the side to get rid of it she can smell the former Queen’s arousal, which only adds to her own. Suddenly the leather pants are extremely uncomfortable, way too tight, and she lets go of the perfection that is Regina Mills’ breast to unzip and unbutton her pants. Not wanting to move away from the squirming brunette, she wiggles and twists her body until the pants are hanging around her ankles. Good enough for now, the blonde muses and once again go to claim the rosy lips of the Mayor.

 

Up until now, Regina hasn’t been able to believe what is happening, waiting for the Savior to disappear and to wake up alone in a cold bed, but when Emma’s lips crash against hers once again and she hears the low, grumbling moan coming from the blonde’s throat she realizes that this is really happening. With butterflies fluttering in her chest and stomach she pulls the Saviors bottom lip between her teeth and nibbles slightly, allowing her hands to roam down the Savior’s back and cup her, apparently very tight, behind. Pulling at her hips, the brunette spreads her own legs slightly, to allow a strong thigh a place between them.

 

Feeling the slight friction of Emma’s thigh, Regina immediately starts to grind her hips down, searching for more of that wonderful contact. Not being able to find what she wants like this, she circles her arms around the blonde’s waist and rolls them over. From this new position, the brunette has a perfect view of the Savior’s taut body, as well as the black hipster panties she is wearing. The sight only serves to spur the Mayor’s desire on and she starts to grind her still panty clad hips down onto Emma’s thigh, shuddering and drawing a sharp breath at the feeling.

 

She lets her hands find purchase on soft breasts, caressing and squeezing, rolling pink nipples between her fingers to coax more of those ridiculously hot noises out of Emma as she continues to move her hips back and forth over a thigh that is now tensing and relaxing in time with her movements, making her impossibly wetter.

 

At the feeling of Emma’s one hand holding onto her hip, guiding her movements and the fingers of the other one flicking at her nipple, she almost slams her eyes shut, but only almost. Emma is too beautiful like this and she can’t take her eyes of her gorgeous face, alight with pleasure. Instead, she slowly bends down to run her lips over the slender column of the blonde’s neck, she can feel her heartbeat fluttering and somehow it’s strangely calming. Regina bites down slightly, careful to not hurt the other woman. 

 

“Uuh… harder Regina, more. I… I need, uh, more,” Emma moans, and Regina gives her more, biting down on her clavicle, harder this time, and sucks the tender skin into her mouth until it bruises. “Fuck yes…” the Savior hisses and presses her leg harder into the brunette’s core, almost toppling her in the process. The sweet pain from the love bites makes Emma snap, she needs more, right now, and she once again rolls them over.

 

Regina barely has time to register what is happening as she is once again laying on her back and Emma is swiftly moving down her body, littering her overheated skin with wet kisses. The Sheriff’s short, blunt nails rake down the Mayor’s side, making her squirm a little, before stopping at the hem of the white lace covering her hips. Letting her tongue play along the hem, tickling across the brunette’s lower abdomen and jutting hipbones, the blonde hooks her fingers into the fabric and glances up at Regina’s face searching for permission. A small smile grazes the brunette’s lips and she puts her hands over the blonde’s, helping her push the panties off her hips as she lifts her lower body carefully, trembling with lust and anticipation.

 

Emma sits back and removes the scrap of fabric from around the Mayor’s legs, pulling her pants, still around her ankles, and her own panties off in one swift motion. She then slowly runs her hands up the outside of the brunette’s calves before they come to rest on top of her bent knees. Once again seeking eye contact, the Savior clears her throat and asks with a low and lust filled voice “Is this okay? Are you okay? Tell me if you want to stop Regina, I don’t want to hurt you… in any way.” 

 

She looks almost shy, the brunette muses. She feels her heart beating a little faster now that she’s bare, but it’s mostly due to the care she can hear in the Savior’s words. No one has ever been this careful or respectful of her body before, not that she had been particularly respectful herself in the past. It makes this moment that much more important and beautiful in Regina’s eyes. This isn’t just about quenching a physical need. This is something entirely different, something she can’t really wrap her head around at the moment, not when her thoughts are being jumbled by the blonde’s electric touch.

 

“It’s okay Emma, really. I just want… I need you to touch me, please? I want you to.”

 

At this, the blonde smiles and slides her hands to the inside of Regina’s knees. With careful pressure she nudges them apart, just enough to give her room to move her hands down along the inside of quivering thighs. The former Queen watches intently as gentle hands continue their journey down, keeping a slight pressure to part her legs little by little until she is spread open in front of a breathless Savior.

 

Green eyes flicks between soaked folds and flaming brown eyes, thumbs gently caressing the sensitive skin of inner thighs. Locking eyes with Regina, Emma slowly lies down, arms circling the brunettes tan thighs and hands come to rest with fingertips smoothing across a patch of dark curls. 

 

The Mayor’s breath catches at the feeling of warm breath dancing over her core, making her that much more aware of the wetness pooling there. She notices Emma taking a deep breath, as if to commit her scent to memory and with hooded eyes Regina brings a hand up to caress a flushed cheek. She lets her hand push into fair hair and she can’t wait any longer. She applies the slightest of pressure on the blonde’s head, guiding her towards her heat.

 

Feeling the hand guiding her down, Emma finally releases her hold on Regina’s eyes, once again focusing on the liquid heat below. Dipping her head down, hear head swims at Regina’s scent enveloping her as she softly licks the outer lips, feeling the brunette’s legs shaking in anticipation and want, and hearing her draw a quick shallow breath at the contact.

 

The next stroke parts her folds, tongue traveling from her entrance up to flick at her clit once, drawing a needy whimper from full lips, and Regina’s not even ashamed of how much she needs Emma’s mouth on her right now. It’s too much and not enough and she bucks her hips in search of more.

 

Emma pushes the brunettes hips back down, stretching an arm over her lower abdomen to keep her in place, and then returns to pleasing her, letting her tongue explore the silky folds, swirling and circling and lapping passionately at the older woman’s wetness, barely coming up for air.

 

The onslaught of pleasure has Regina writhing and moaning, hissing “yes” and “more” and Emma, all too willing to give her everything she asks for, removes one of her arms from around a leg to bring her fingers down to explore the wetness, teasing as she traces her fingertips lightly around the brunette’s already clenching entrance. The teasing doesn’t last long though, Emma longing to be inside of the beautiful woman beneath her, and she slowly dips her middle finger inside, as Regina squirms and groans.

 

Having the younger woman’s mouth on her and her finger moving inside, Regina is in a state of pure euphoria, nerves on end and body on fire. Her one hand still resting in platinum tresses, the other is gripping at the sheets below their bodies. Everything feels amazing, but her arousal is demanding: “More, Emma, more.” She doesn’t have to ask twice, the blonde immediately removing her finger only to plunge two back in. She curls them and finds just the spot, the spot that has the brunette seeing stars and fireworks, and she can barely breathe anymore, all her senses assaulted with Emma.

 

The Savior is relishing the feel of the Mayor clenching and pulling at her fingers, trembling beneath her as she draws tight circles around her swollen clit. She feels proud to have this effect on the usually very put together woman, the prim and proper Mayor lying in front of her, all moans and disheveled hair and back arching off the luxurious bed.

 

The brunette is racing towards the edge, the soft but insistent tongue and the long, twisting fingers coaxing her closer and closer. Suddenly Emma sucks her clit into her warm mouth, at the same time adding a third finger, fucking her like there is no tomorrow, and at this Regina explodes with a hoarse scream, hands twisting hair and sheets, silky walls trapping skilled fingers inside.

 

“Eh..e..emmaaaaa!”

 

The blonde has never enjoyed hearing her own name more than in this very moment and she almost comes herself at the sight of the former Queen releasing all control, tumbling over the steep edge that she, Emma Swan, had brought her to. The pride swells in her chest, as well as something else, and she can feel the darkness stirring deep inside, fighting this peculiar feeling that she can’t quite place, not with Regina finally relaxing, smiling down at her, light shining in her eyes and smile sparkling in the dim light.

 

“C’mere” the brunette husks out, her voice strained after her release. Emma gently extracts her fingers, sticky with Regina’s essence, and, while locking eyes with the older woman once more, the blonde lazily starts licking and sucking at her fingers, not wanting a drop to go to waste and also enjoying the breathless reaction this elicits from her lover. 

 

After finishing cleaning her fingers, the Sheriff shuffles up to kiss the Mayor, and is met with a warm, willing mouth claiming hers with delicious fervor. Regina hums into the blonde’s mouth at the taste of herself on her tongue, already her body is thrumming with yearning again. Using whatever strength she has left after that glorious orgasm, she flips them over, quickly bringing a hand down to cup the Savior’s warm and dripping sex.

 

“Your turn dear,” she whispers into Emma’s ear. “So nice and wet for me Emma… I am going to make you feel so good.” Her dark voice leaves Emma shivering as she moves down to mark her neck yet again, while her fingers press gently, teasingly, against the blonde’s core.

 

She abandons every last bit of disbelief and even fear, this is after all the Dark One, and decides to enjoy this, to enjoy Emma, as if this was the last day in existence. Which it might be, to be honest. Who knows what the darkness will do once it surfaces again? But those thoughts are for later; for now, she just wants to feel and taste and explore the pale skin underneath her.

 

Regina retracts her hand from the slippery heat and once again moves in on the blonde’s ear. “Turn around dear. On you stomach.”

 

Emma all but growls as she obeys the former Queen and rolls over, exposing her toned back to the brunette’s appreciative eyes. Not wasting any time, Regina traces the Saviors spine with her lips, nipping and kissing as she moves down, a hand massaging a perfectly rounded ass, the other supporting her weight as she nudges the blonde’s legs apart and kneels between them.

 

Sitting up, the brunette lets her hands roam the expanse of flesh before her, nails scraping the tender skin, leaving marks that only spur her on. She leans over yet again; bracing herself while her right hand travels over quivering muscle and dips down between strong thighs. Regina nibbles the blonde’s earlobe and it, together with her exploring fingers, earns her a loud moan.

 

Emma’s hips are moving against her fingers now, coating them in her lust. All of this, the slippery heat against her fingers, the younger woman writhing and panting, it brings out the possessive side of her, makes her want to claim the Savior, make her hers.

 

With that, she slides two fingers inside the blonde and instantly feels the Savior’s walls squeeze her fingers and she starts working them slowly in and out matching the pace at which Emma is lifting her hips to get more, to get closer to her. Regina leans back, hooking her free hand around the woman’s left hip and pulls her up so that she is standing on all fours. She lets her hand slowly drag down around the blonde’s lower stomach until it finds her erect clit and start drawing tight circles around it, in time with her thrusts.

 

The Savior’s wetness combined with her moving fingers make delicious sounds and the former Queen is overcome with the need to taste her lover. Carefully extracting her fingers and smirking at the whine the actions draws from pink lips, she simply says “I need to taste you my darling.”

 

As the brunette lies down and scoots in underneath the soaked folds of the other woman, she places feather light kisses to the inside of each thigh, getting a first small taste of the Savior’s essence.

 

“Oh fuck, Regina. Fu-uuu…” Emma’s exclamations are interrupted by fireworks exploding inside at the first stroke of Regina’s tongue through her folds. It’s the perfect mix of hard and soft and if Emma didn’t know better she would say that Regina Mills must have spent her whole life doing just this.

 

Having the Sheriff practically riding her face is probably the biggest turn on the Mayor has ever experienced, and letting her tongue explore the blonde’s core sends jolts of pleasure to her own. With the pressure between her legs growing once again, she drops one of her hands from around the Savior’s thighs and moves it down to circle her own clit, humming with the sparks of pleasure it creates.

 

The humming only increases sensations for the blonde, who is already balancing at the edge. Opening her eyes she looks down and the sight of dark hair and a face shimmering with her lust threatens to push her over, but it is the realization that the brunette is touching herself that gives Emma that final nudge that sends her tumbling over. Green eyes screw shut and the world is reduced to blinding white light and warmth radiating from her sex, and from the still gently working mouth beneath her.

 

At the blonde convulsing against her and clenching her head with those muscular thighs, the brunette starts rubbing herself faster and harder and it is only a matter of seconds before she too is shaking in orgasmic bliss.

 

Emma collapses to the side, barely conscious and still tremoring, while the brunette shifts upwards on the bed, to lie face to face with the exhausted blonde. She has never looked more beautiful, Regina muses as she carefully traces her fingertips over the woman’s face, in awe of her… everything. There’s something fluttering in her chest as she studies her former enemy, something she recognizes from a long, long time ago. Something she has always associated with rough hands and a smell of stables. 

 

Regina draws a shaky breath as Emma slowly opens her eyes and sends her a lopsided smile.

 

“Hey. Wow. I can’t even move right now.”

 

The comment has Regina chuckling and she scoots forward and places a small kiss on the tip of the blonde’s nose. The fluttering in her chest, which she now recognizes as love, only increases under Emma’s sparkling gaze. She knows that this is not a good thing. Even though she knows her mother’s old creed of love being weakness is wrong, this woman in front of her has the Dark One flowing through her veins. And darkness doesn’t love.


End file.
